Geh bitte RAUS
by Abhaya
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu einem der schönsten Songs der Prinzen...Warum nur konnte er IHN nicht vergessen? Warum nur drängte SEIN Bild sich immer wieder in seine Träume?


_Okay, außer der Idee gehört mal wieder nichts mir... Sev und Co. gehören JKR (wem sonst…)_

_Das Lied „Geh bitte raus (aus meinen Träumen)" gehört den Prinzen... Die Idee zu diesem Lied ist mir auf einem Prinzenkonzert gekommen... Irgendwie sah Tobias Künzel beim Singen dieses Liedes so... fertig aus. Naja, ich mag dieses Lied jedenfalls sehr. (auch weil der so was von gut aussehende Schlagzeuger schmacht da auch richtig im Einsatz war...)_

_Okay, jetzt muss ich erst mal wieder ne Warnung loswerden, ich find´s zwar nicht sooooooo schlimm (im Vergleich zu dem, was ich sonst noch so verbrochen habe), aber sicher ist sicher und zwar: das Ganze ist ziemlich düster und AU und OOC geworden..._

_Okay, genug geredet, viel Spaß..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**„_Geh bitte raus aus meinen Träumen!"_**

Wie jede Nacht riss sein verzweifelter Schrei ihn aus seinem Traum, wie jede Nacht hoffte er, jemand würde ihn hören. Voll Panik sah er sich um, wartete auf eine helfende Hand. Wartete auf Wärme.

Und wieder lag er allein in seinem viel zu großen Bett, genau wie die Nacht davor.

Und die Nacht davor.

Wie bisher jede Nacht in seinem Leben.

_Ich sitz´ zu Hause allein_

_Und trinke viel zu viel Wein_

_Ich habe Angst vor´m Schlafengehen_

_Weil wir uns dann wiederseh´n_

Er war müde, sehnte sich nach Schlaf, doch gleichzeitig hatte er panische Angst.

Angst vor der Einsamkeit, Angst vor dem Morgen, an dem er wieder schweißgebadet allein in seinem klapprigen Bett erwachen würde. Angst vor den Gesichtern in seinen Träumen, die ihn auslachten, die ihn Feigling und Snivellus riefen. Die ihn verabscheuten und hassten – oder aber sich über ihn lustig machten.

Mit brennenden Augen warf er sich herum, die Decke wickelte sich eng um ihn, zitternd schlang er die Arme schutzsuchend um seinen dünnen Körper.

Doch er war allein. Die Kälte, die er spürte, stammte aus ihm selbst, nichts würde sie jemals vertreiben können. Er gab dem Zerren seiner Lider nach, müde schloss er die Augen, Schwärze überflutete ihn.

Und wieder kamen diese Gesichter. Bleiche, verschwommene Flecken, die ihn hasserfüllt anzischten.

Und in dieser Flut weißer Gesichter... SEIN Gesicht... nicht hasserfüllt... aber Herablassung... und voll Abscheu... die schwarzen Augen verglichen ihn mit einem ekelerregenden Insekt, mit etwas, was man unter der Schuhspitze zerquetschte... und wieder stieg diese Angst in ihm hoch... das weiße Gesicht sah ihn an... sah ihn an mit diesem gespielt bedauernden Blick... gleich würde ER wieder...

**„NEIN!"**

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr er erneut aus dem Schlaf, sein Körper und die Bettwäsche waren schweißgebadet.

Warum konnte er IHN nicht vergessen, er hatte IHN nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, warum hatte er noch immer Alpträume von IHM?

**„WARUM?"**

Er war total verspannt, sämtliche Muskeln schienen sich verkrampft zu haben. Langsam wickelte er sich aus der Decke, mühsam erhob er sich, wankte in das kleine Wohnzimmer, ließ den Ort seiner persönlichen nächtlichen Hölle hinter sich.

Heute Nacht würde er –wie schon so oft- erneut keinen Schlaf finden.

Die Weinflasche stand noch immer geöffnet auf dem niedrigen Tisch, die Flüssigkeit funkelte verlockend im flackernden Licht der altersschwachen Lampe.

Verzweifelt griff er nach seinem letzten Strohhalm, wenn er nur genug Wein trank, würde vielleicht alles im Schatten des Alkohols verblassen.

Gierig atmete er den schwachen Alkoholgeruch ein.

_Mein Rücken liegt an der Wand_

_Und du greifst nach meiner Hand_

_Warum machst du´s mir so schwer_

_Geh weg, komm nie wieder her_

Schwankend sank er an der Wand nieder, die Weinflasche fiel aus seiner Hand, rollte über den Boden an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie war sowieso leer...

Verzweifelt vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen, schloss die Augen, wieder glaubte er SEINE Hand zu spüren, wie sie ihm über den Rücken strich, ihm Trost versprach, nur um Sekunden später wieder zurückgezogen zu werden.

Er durfte nicht einschlafen. Dann würde ER wiederkommen, würde ihn erneut...

Warum nur war all das geschehen? Warum war er es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden?

Warum waren die anderen es wert?

**„WARUM?"**

SEINE Hand, wie sie die seine ergriff, ihm zeigte, dass auch er ein Mensch war... Er spürte sie warm und lebendig auf seiner kalten... ER war hier... ER musste hier sein... Freudig sah er sich um, erwartete IHN zu sehen...

Nichts.

Nur die nackten kahlen Wände mit den sich rollenden Tapeten, die Wände mit den Schimmelflecken in den Ecken...

ER war nicht hier... war es nie gewesen...

Verzweiflung übermannte ihn, schluchzend rollte er sich zusammen, machte sich so klein wie möglich.

_Vergess dich jeden Tag ein kleines Stück_

_Doch jede Nacht kommst du zurück_

Am Tag konnte er sich einreden, dass nichts geschehen war, dass alles in Ordnung war. Am Tag konnte er sich einreden, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war, dass er alles erklären konnte. Dass ER in Wirklichkeit noch immer an ihn glaubte.

Doch in der Nacht konnte er sich nicht weiter belügen, in der Nacht wurde ihm seine Situation immer wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt.

Er war nicht länger in Hogwarts, ER hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, hatte ihm sein Vertrauen entzogen. ER persönlich hatte den Auroren die Erlaubnis zur Jagd auf ihn gegeben. ER persönlich hatte ihnen gesagt, was er war, was er getan hatte. Und sie hatten ihm geglaubt – warum sollten sie auch nicht. Immerhin war es ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, der die Anschuldigungen aussprach. Und wenn sogar ER ihm nicht glaubte, dass er all seine Taten aufrichtig bereute, dass er alles nicht freiwillig getan hatte...

Wenn sogar ER ihm nicht glaubte... Wieso sollten die Auroren es dann tun?

Und nun versuchte er die Nächte in dieser Bruchbude zu überstehen, versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Versuchte der Verzweiflung nicht nachzugeben... Versuchte einen Sinn im Weiterleben zu finden...

Versuchte die Träume von DUMBLEDORE zu verdrängen...

Und wieder stieg SEIN Bild in ihm hoch, neue Wellen der Verzweiflung überrollten ihn...

_Geh bitte raus aus meinen Träumen_

_(Geh bitte weg)_

_Weil du da echt nicht hingehörst_

_(Geh bitte weg)_

Warum tauchte SEIN Bild immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf, warum konnte er IHN nicht einfach vergessen?

Warum konnte ER nicht dort bleiben, wo er hingehörte – in der Schublade unangenehmer Erinnerungen, in der auch schon die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Todesser steckten?

_Geh bitte raus aus meinen Träumen_

_(Geh bitte weg)_

_Weil du da irgendwie nur störst_

Warum nur hatte er die Todesser verlassen? Bei ihnen hatte er gewusst, dass er ihnen nicht vertrauen durfte, er hatte gewusst, wie er sie einzuschätzen hatte. Doch IHM hatte er vertraut...

Warum konnte ER ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

_Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst_

_Und ob du über mich lachst_

_Wahrscheinlich findest du´s schön_

_Mich kaputt geh´n zu sehen_

Früher war als Zaubertranklehrer bei all seinen Schülern und den Lehrern aufgrund seiner scharfen Zunge, seiner Erscheinung und seinem gesamten Auftreten gefürchtet gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt, ihn zu provozieren, hatten die Stunden bei ihm gefürchtet.

Es war nicht die Art Respekt gewesen, die er sich immer erträumt hatte, aber es war Respekt gewesen.

Heute war er nur noch ein Häufchen Elend, voll Selbstzweifel und Angst. Er wusste nicht, warum er IHN nicht vergessen konnte, er wusste nicht, ob DUMBLEDORE ihn manipulierte oder ob es seine eigene Schwäche war.

Immer wieder tauchten in der Zeitung neue Gerüchte von DUMBLEDORE über ihn auf, die meisten Taten hatte er nicht einmal begangen. Und doch war er in der Zaubererwelt inzwischen beinahe verhasster als der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Sie alle sahen ihn als skrupelloses Monster, sie alle verabscheuten ihn.

Inzwischen verabscheute er sich selbst.

_Ich halte das nicht mehr aus_

_Wer holt mich endlich hier raus_

_Warum ist keiner hier _

_Und rettet mich vor dir_

Erneut ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken, die langen, verfilzten Haare lagen schwer auf seinem Rücken. Sie hatten recht gehabt, seine Schüler, Potter Senior, Malfoy, alle. Er war nutzlos, er war ein ungerechtes, mieses Ekel, dass das Leben nicht verdiente.

Verbittert rollte er sich weiter zusammen, er wollte seine Umgebung nicht mehr zu Kenntnis nehmen, wollte diese miese kleine Wohnung nicht mehr sehen, in der er inzwischen seit zwei Wochen hauste.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er war am Ende.

Früher, damals als DUMBLEDORE ihm noch vertraut hatte, war er sich nie allein vorgekommen. Damals hatte er selbst die schlimmsten Situationen überstanden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er war fähig gewesen, den schmalen Grat zwischen Irrsinn in Form wahnsinniger Todesser und Normalität in Form seines Lehrerberufes zu finden. Damals, als es jemanden gab, der ihm vertraut hatte... der hinter seine Fassade gesehen hatte... der ihn zurückgeholt hatte, wenn er in die Dunkelheit abzurutschen drohte... der ihn mehr als einmal gerettet hatte...

Es war dieselbe Person gewesen, die ihn kurze Zeit später den Auroren ausgeliefert hatte.

Doch dieses Mal würde niemand da sein, um ihn vor den Auroren zu retten...

Dieses Mal war er allein...

Und er wusste noch nicht einmal warum...

_Vergess dich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr_

_Doch jede Nacht kommst du wieder her_

„Ich hätte ein Monster wie dich bereits viel früher ausliefern sollen. Ich muss blind und verrückt gewesen sein, so etwas wie dich an meiner Schule zu dulden. Doch dies hat nun ein Ende, die Auroren sind bereits auf dem Weg hierher."

Da war sie wieder, DUMBLEDORES Stimme voll Abscheu, mit Ekel in den Augen hatte ER ihn angesehen, hatte ihm kaltlächelnd die Scherben seines Lebens präsentiert.

Warum nur konnte er die Erinnerungen nicht unter Kontrolle halten?

Warum versagte er erneut?

Warum nur war er solch ein Versager, dass er nicht einmal die leichtesten Okklumentikübungen durchführen konnte, um IHN aus seinem bewussten Denken auszusperren?

**„WARUM?"**

Müde schloss er die Augen, versuchte die Nacht irgendwie zu überstehen, um auf einen weiteren, nicht enden wollenden Tag auf der Flucht zu warten...

_Geh bitte raus..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Voll Genugtuung beobachtete der Dunkle Lord die zusammengesunkene Gestalt in der schäbigen Mietswohnung. Die winzige Schlange, durch deren Augen er sah, hatte sich unter dem altersschwachen Schrank zusammengerollt, ließ die gebrochene Person nicht aus den Augen.

Sein Plan verlief hervorragend, Wurmschwanz machte seine Rolle als Doppelgänger-Dumbledore mit Hilfe eines verbesserten Vielsafttranks mehr als hervorragend, dank der Informationen aus dem zerstörten Geist Dumbledores erkannten nicht einmal seine engsten Freunde die Maskerade. Sie hatten den greisen Schuldirektor vor ein paar Wochen gefangen, als er ganz allein im Wald herumspazierte. Es hatte zahlreiche treue Todesser das Leben gekostet, doch ihr Tod war nicht umsonst gewesen.

Durch ihr Opfer würde er bald den endgültigen Sieg davontragen...

Wenn dieser arrogante Verräter endlich endgültig verrückt geworden war und zu ihm zurückkehrte, würde nichts und niemand seinen Sieg noch länger gefährden können...

Dann gehört die Zaubererwelt ENDLICH ihm...

Die Zeit der maroden Zaubererwelt war abgelaufen und schon bald würden auch die letzten es bemerken...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Wenn ihr bis hierher gekommen seid, habt ihr doch bestimmt auch noch ein bissel Zeit für einen kleinen Kommi, oder? lieb schau_

_Ich würde wirklich gern eure Meinung zu dem Ganzen wissen... Vor allem weil es düsterer geworden ist als es eigentlich sollte... Also ich freu mich sehr über eure Meinungen..._


End file.
